Hugh Long (1690-1757)
Hugh Long was born in approximately 1690. There is a baptism in the Gwennap Parish Register for a "Hugh, son of Hugh" and what appears to be the surname "Coombs"'on the 21st October 1690. It is possible that this is our Hugh with a mistranscribed surname, as there are no more "Coombs" recorded in the Gwennap parish, and the date fits in accurately for Hugh to be the son of Hugh and Temperance Longe (nee Mitchell), who were married in Gwennap on 4th June 1681. A direct connection to this family is determined by the names that Hugh would give his two eldest children. Hugh's siblings were sisters Katherine, Grace, Mary, Temperance and Margarett. Three brothers, two named William and one named Anthony, died in infancy, which meant that Hugh was the only surviving son of the family. Sisters Katherine and Grace were from his father's first marriage, so they were half sisters. Hugh's surname is consistently spelt as 'Long', while his father's surname was spelt in various different ways on official records. Death of Parents Hugh's mother Temperance was buried on the 3rd September 1693 when Hugh was only 3 years old. His father was buried on the 2nd February 1708. Hugh was 18 years of age at the time. Marriage Hugh married Mary Rundle at Whitchurch in Devon on the 19th October 1718. He would have been aged approximately 28 years. The marriage record states that Hugh's residence was Gwennap in Cornwall, and Mary's residence was recorded as Tavistock in Devon. The names of her parents and siblings are currently unknown. Where the couple initially settled is not yet known. The first record we have for a child of the couple is 6 years later, in 1724 in Northill, Cornwall. Their remaining children were baptised in Gwennap. Death of Wife Hugh's wife Mary was buried on the 1st February 1736 in Gwennap, aged approximately 36 years. Considering her age, it is possible that her death was the result of childbirth, or the effects of. Death Hugh died and was buried in Gwennap on the 12th June 1757, aged approximately 67 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Hugh and Mary Long' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"England, Plymouth and West Devon, Parish Registers, 1538-1912," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/KCST-CQJ : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Hugh Long and Mary Rundle, 1718 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N1WJ-S44 : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Temperance Long, 23 Jun 1724; citing Northill, Cornwall, England, reference item 8 p 37; FHL microfilm 1596066 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N5DD-8HF : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Temperance Long, 23 Jun 1724; citing NORTH HILL,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 916953 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3H-BMY : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Elizabeth Long, 30 Apr 1732; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3H-TBL : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Long, 13 Jul 1734; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3H-TB2 : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Long, 13 Jul 1734; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *"Bigg Family Home Page", (http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/b/i/g/Malcolm-Bigg/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0419.html), page for Hugh Long and Mary Category:Born in Cornwall Category:Married in 1718 Category:Married in Whitchurch, Devon Category:Died in Gwennap